User talk:-Predators-
ex-tanker Switch to infiltrator like i have, you'll love the feeling of being fast! Scarface.Shifter 03:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The Vipers I highly congratulate you for putting multiple members in The Vipers, awesome clan. And mostly, I think you rock for choosing The Vipers out of many to be your clan! And why not while on the Vipers, check out our awesome site for the Vipers to chill and hang out. URL: http://thevipersclanblog.wordpress.com/ Thank you for your awesomeness, Viper's leader: ZarthG Hi again, and sorry I didn't answer your full question, as I was rushed for time. Of course I will only put how many players in my clan as you wish. And what do you mean my signature. The font? Or making it a link to my user page. Viper's leader: ZarthG Hey again, I like your new clan, wanna become allies with the biggest clan in Eliminate? Lol, leave your answer on my talk page, Later, ZarthG Signature Your quite welcome, the font, is impossible to copy to a page... so we are out of luck. Try to talk to Scarfaceshifter for more help. Thanks! I just feel like challenging you... I know I will fail... I know I will (probably ) lose unless I hide the whole time, but I want to see if I got any better. Thanks. Bondzox CHallenge yo bondzox, i accept ur challenge. u can choose which of my accounts u wanna face: -Predators- is rank 53 skill 9100 and Mag-Rail-Pro is rank 50 skill 9400 -Predators- 14:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) lol... Mag rail pro cant even get the mag rail pro... I chose that acc... Thanks. k, then add him and we'll fight That was a great fight just now.Armouredknight 16:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah, my skill is lagging.Armouredknight 14:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Profile Picture sorry to get back to you so late... I didn't make that picture... Someone else did for me (jshank). If you want to make your own on Photoshop or paint.net download the eliminate pro Fan kit at this link: http://eliminate.ngmoco.com/eliminate_fan_kit.zip Uncompress the folder, and there should be all the weapons and armor pics, along with the EP font style. Have fun and enjoy making one. GGE Alliance I saw you were looking for an alliance on the politics page, and was wondering if you'd join GGE? We have a site- www.greatergoodofeliminate.wordpress.com , reply there if you want to join. -Oasis, founder of the GGE sure, the elite gunners would love to. let me just tell the other admins. add my accounts on eliminate: Mag-Rail-Pro and -Predators-. Thanks! :D -Predators- 12:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Great. Not much attention is given to the alliance.Armouredknight 13:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Try and recruit other clans and individual members to the alliance, the original clan it was founded from collapsed, and we're trying hard to help the other clans and the alliance keep going. who is 'other leader' on zarths talk page? Me? title says all who is 'other leader' on zarths talk page? Me? title says all The polls page I only modified the introduction & presented people with information on how to make polls. The polls are not made by me therefore there's nothing i can really do right now, since it's too late to reset the votes. sorry for the inconvenience Scarface.Shifter 03:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC)